Love Beyond Time: Sunday Surprise
by Kamen Rider Omega
Summary: Ivy, Taki and a 'special' breakfast.
**Love Beyond Time: Sunday Surprise**

 **X X X**

Taki felt her eyes flutter open as she slowly crawled out of the lethargy of sleep, looking behind her to see her eternal wife sleeping on her side, facing Taki. The noblewoman didn't have her arms wrapped tightly around her wife, so Taki was able to easily slip out of bed, her usual sleeping attire of a tummy bearing tank top and a pair of wine colored panties more than sufficient in their personal home.

It wasn't anywhere close to the opulence and grandeur that the ancestral Valentine estate offered in spades, but for their time as college students in the United States, the rather cozy and less regally minded quarters were filled with their own charm.

Not that they were "slummin' it" as some would say. They chose such a home to avoid raising a large profile and also to have some valued privacy.

Taki gently tiptoed on the carpeted flooring of their bedroom, slowly padding downstairs to the kitchen area, where she pulled out her favorite kettle and a packet of instant green tea. She admitted that it was nothing like homemade green tea, but it was better than nothing. As she waited patiently for the water to boil, she looked out the window to watch the sunrise.

In her first life, such a sight would have been a bane to her, as it meant having to cease all activity and rapidly return to her incognito roles elsewhere. Having had the burden of Feudal Lords and their whims removed via reincarnation, Taki had grown fond of the vista she witnessed. She took the now finished pot of tea and poured herself a cup, setting the kettle down and taking her first drink of the day.

Her mental reverie was brought to a screeching halt as she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist from behind, "Walking around in nothing but your knickers, luv?" She heard in her ear. That smooth British accent made symphonies pale pretenders to her ears. "What if someone were to walk in and see you in such a state?" the melodious voice said again in its hushed tones.

Taki smiled and enjoyed the smell of her wife. Even four centuries later, it still made her feel at ease with the smallest whiff. "Then I would say that they get quite the show indeed," the former kunoichi said back to her wife. "Not that I put on such a show for just anyone, koish _i_ " she said as she turned around in her wife's arms, simultaneously setting down her cup, capping off the 'i' in koishi by giving her wife a chaste peck on the nose.

"Cheeky little minx," said the British woman with a smile. She slid her hands down to gently grab at those strong hips, giving the accompanying tush a gentle squeeze. "Remind me, how did I ever get so lucky to have you?" she said as the violet panties' waistband was slightly tugged on both sides, then let go with a slight snap.

Taki didn't bother answering the question and instead slipped her hands under her wife's own shirt, an oversized purple one that did nothing to hide the formidable expanse of chest that the wealthy Britannian had been blessed with, each hand finding a familiar home on those twin wonders.

When Ivy finally lost all hope of maintaining even the flimsiest sense of decorum and began moaning, Taki finally answered. "Because you are a wonderful woman, but more importantly, because I love you".

No more words passed from their lips, only a long, languid series of moans filled the air as Ivy's breasts were expertly fondled. She was slowly inched back, until she was laid out over the table, her legs dangling off the edge. From this position, Taki lifted up the oversized shirt, which had covered everything from the middle of Ivy's thighs up. Laying down, it covered about half that, revealing her expertly trimmed stripe of silver hair, no more wide than the small bud that topped her pussy.

Taki pulled the shirt up till it bunched up at Ivy's neck, leaving her entire body from the neck down exposed to her. She took her time, kissing every inch of skin, starting from the edge of her collarbone and working her way down ever so slowly. Her kisses were joined by her masterfully dexterous hands making themselves quite familiar with the vast expanses of flesh to engrave into memory, as she had done many times before. It was a task that she repeated with all the delicate, careful precision as a master sculptor making clay sculptures and an equal amount of loving dedication.

Ivy remained still as she could, but the bolts of pleasure that were striking her brain like Zeus on a crazed spree made her muscles spasm as though she was experiencing an earthquake that only she could feel.

She did however urge her wife on with many sweet nothings, both in her native tongue and in her wife's mother language, her voice getting tinged with more and more moans with each passing second.

When Taki's mouth finally came to rest on that little stripe of silver, her hands firmly placed on Ivy's thighs, the British bombshell looked down between her abundant cleavage to see her wife smiling up at her. The smile wasn't gloating, playful or even smug. It was a gentle, affectionate smile, the kind that was shared for moments like this. Ivy returned it in kind and assisted her wife by grabbing her own calves and holding them as wide apart as she could without straining herself.

In doing so, she had to lay her head and back flat on the table, elsewise she would have strained her neck. She made a mental note to have some special chairs ordered for just such an occasion in the future that would assist in their lovemaking.

Taki didn't wait for a signal. She simply took action, continuing her kissing spree on her wife's flesh from earlier, but focusing it on her wife's pubic mound and thighs, making sure to leave that special core of her for last.

Instead of simply leaving a peck on the center of her wife's most tender spot, Taki went for the endgame and dove her tongue straight into her wife, lapping at all the tender walls, drinking up the nectar that squirted from her core. Ivy almost went limp several times, especially as Taki's fingers were sure to gently stroke that little bud that peaked out atop her lips.

All too soon, Ivy's dam broke, her body convulsing in pure bliss, her sweet nectar flowing like a waterfall into her wife's waiting mouth. Taki lovingly drank down as much as she could, letting her wife ride it out on her tongue. Once she had finally come down from the height of her orgasm and began to pant, Ivy let go of her calves and let her legs limply fall to dangle over the table.

Taki gathered up as much of her wife's juices into her mouth as she could without swallowing and quickly stood to come face to face with her wife, kissing her lips and sharing the sweet bounty she had plundered from Ivy's treasured place.

Of all the breakfasts Taki had ever made her, this was the only kind that Taki ever needed help in making. Not that Ivy could complain, she certainly appreciated the final results of their mutual efforts.

" _Thanks for the meal~"_

 **X X X  
Long time no see ladies and gents!  
Real-talk, this story has been sitting completed and unpublished for some time, mostly due to the fact that I kept forgetting to post it. I swear, I would lose my head if it wasn't attached.  
Anyways, please do let me know what you all think, and I hope to see you all again soon!**


End file.
